The present invention generally relates to compression hoses (stockings), and more particularly to anti-embolism compression stockings, commonly referred to as TED (thrombo-embolic deterrent) hoses.
Compression hoses have been developed that are intended to be worn by ambulatory and nonambulatory patients. The constructions of compression hoses differ on the basis of their different intended functions and uses. For example, TED hoses are typically designed to be worn by recumbent and bedridden individuals, for example, post-surgical patients, to provide substantially uniform compression levels around the ankle and on the calf above the ankle for the purpose of supporting the venous system within the leg.
FIG. 1 depicts an example of a TED hose used by hospitals to aid in the prevention of deep vein thrombosis (DVT). The type of TED hose illustrated in FIG. 1 is typically designed to apply a compression level of about 10 to 20 mm Hg pressure to the calf and across the ankle, compared to typical compression levels of about 20 to 30 mm Hg applied by compression hoses intended to treat severe venous diseases. As can be appreciated from FIG. 1, the TED hose applies compression over the entire heel, including the back of the heel and surrounding tissues.